Laundry Day
by gimme the gud shit
Summary: Class 1-A splits the chores evenly between everyone, and bakugo fails to notice whose turn it is to do the laundry today... A fic for Day 0 of Kacchako week 2018. Enjoy!


Kacchako week 2018 - Day 0

I should be doing my English creative writing assessment, but instead, I'm gonna write fanfiction lmao.

Anyway, thanks to the awesome writer Tharros for getting me to hop aboard this ship, please check her out her writing is really good!

* * *

Class 1-A had a schedule. To keep things fair, everyone had a different job to do each day, from washing dishes to vacuuming the common room floor. Today was technically Mineta's turn to do laundry, but Uraraka was assigned to do it instead because NOBODY TRUSTS MINETA WITH THE LAUNDRY.

Sighing to myself, I started to sort the clothes into colour coordinated piles, before loading the piles into separate washing machines. I was still figuring out the right buttons to press when Bakugo walked in.

Bakugo, blissfully unaware of the chore reassignment, stalked into the room wearing earphones, the U.A. track pants, and a white singlet shirt that was stuck tightly to his chest with sweat.

"Aah! Bakugo! you surprised me.." I started, before flushing bright red as bakugo began to take off his shirt then threw it in the closest washing machine, being careful not to dislodge his earphones.

"BAKUGO!"

Surprised, Bakugo hit his head on the side of the machine, removed an earphone, and scowled. He turned to see a bright red and disgruntled uraraka.

"Ah. Shit."

Silence followed Bakugo's rather intelligent remark. Bakugo was never one to show weakness, which I respected him for, but for once I wished he could at least turn away.

"Why are you here?" he scoffed.

"I could ask you the same question" I retorted. Bakugo sighed and ran a calloused hand through his slightly damp, (but no less unruly) hair. The absurdity of the situation caused his ears to go red. At least, that was what I attributed it to.

"I thought it was grape face's turn to do the laundry," he replied gruffly.

I couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping my mouth, shoulders shaking as I did so.

"tch," Bakugo took a few steps closer to where I was standing against the wall and looked down at me.I smothered the rest of my laughter behind my palm. Unwilling to back down, I looked up into his fiery red eyes before responding.

"You would trust _Mineta_ to be alone with a girl's laundry?"

His shoulders tensed slightly before shrugging, and for a second, I was suddenly very much aware of how fit Bakugo was, and how very shirtless his chest was.

"Not really" Bakugo admitted. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not psychic! how could I have known you were in here," he growled as my grin widened. "and besides," Bakugo grinned wolfishly "you haven't complained~"

I squeaked in a very un-Uraraka-like manner and shoved Bakugo away.

"Ew! You're worse than Mineta!" I pretended to scowl to hide the fact that it felt like tiny explosions of my own were going off in my head.

"Haah? I'm worse than that scum?"

" _Ah_ _. Now he's back_ ," I couldn't help but think.

"Sure, at least Mineta knows everyone's names"

"I know everyone's names.." he grumbles

"hmm?" my eyes lit up with mischief "I bet you dont even remember my name"

"Uraraka."

"That's only half my name" I challenged

Bakugo met my eyes and placed a hand against the wall behind me.

"Ochako" he growled, the sound reverberating through his chest. At this point, I realised that I had miscalculated. Any blood that had left my face suddenly rushed back, and I felt like I had become incredibly vulnerable.

"Hmm? How bad am I now?"

I looked away awkwardly before mumbling something incoherent.

"Excuse me?"

"Um.. I should really be doing the laundry now..."

Bakugo looked hurt for a second before scowling and turning away.

"Fine" He snarled, struggling to contain the sparks that began to fly from the hand on the wall. He stormed out of the room.

* * *

I flopped angrily onto my bed before attempting to suffocate myself with a slightly charred pillow.

"What _made me think that whatever the fuck that was, was a good idea?"_ my clenched fists burnt the pillow as I let off small explosions.

you _only think you like her because you want to be better than Deku in her eyes._

 _in everyone's eyes, of course_ , I corrected myself. It was stupid to think I cared about her opinion of me. Yeah.

"Bakugo?" a muffled but concerned voice came from outside his room.

"Fuck off, shithead"

Instead of "fucking off" like they were supposed to, an upset Uraraka opened the door slightly and poked her head around it. I sat up.

"Leave me alone or ill make you get out" the snarl caught in my throat, and even I could tell that it sounded more like a beg than a threat. She opened her mouth as if to say something, instead, she just shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed.

"what do you want" I snapped. _There_ _, that sounded better._

"I wanted you to know that I think you are an amazing hero"

The anger that had flared up inside me began to waver. I hadn't expected that.

I cursed and tried to stop myself from sweating by clenching my fists together. (He didn't want to wipe his hands on the bed, or - and he would never admit to this - the next time he had a nightmare he would wake up to a bed on fire.)

"but?" I interjected

"what?"

"what do you mean, what?"

"I just... I wasn't going to say but."

"what were you going to say?"

Uraraka became noticeably annoyed at this.

"I wasn't going to say anything else! I think you are amazing"

"Tch. then why-"

"I don't know?" it was starting to piss Uraraka off how much her face was heating up.

"..why are you _here_ "

Uraraka looked at Bakugo as one would look at a small child that didn't understand the obvious.

"Because I think I like you, dumbass!"

 _I am a bad influence on her._

"No. you like Deku."

She stared at him with exasperation."I _thought_ I did. but..." she bit her lip and I fought the urge to ask if I could kiss her.

"I'm... sorry"

"did you just _apologize_?"

"tch"

"so... does that mean you don't like me back?"

"No! no, I... I'm worried I only like you because I thought you liked Deku,"

"If you can say that, I don't think... I hope that means that that's not the reason," Uraraka pulled the pillow that I didn't realise that I was still holding out of his arms, and grabbed hold of my shoulder before shaking me gently.

I met Uraraka's honey-brown eyes and nodded.

she wet her lips nervously and looked away, as if suddenly shy.

"Stop doing that" I looked away as well, resisting the urge to look at her lips again"

"Doing what?"

"Making me want to kiss you"

Her hand traveled down my shoulder and traced circles on my bare chest. I glanced back at her only to meet her gaze. Placing a hand firmly on her hips, I used my other hand to brush her hair out of her face, before leaning down and closing my eyes...

* * *

"You know, Uraraka went to do the laundry 20 minutes ago and she hasn't come back... you don't think she hurt herself in there or something?" Kirishima ventured, scratching his head. Yaoyorozu raised her head from where she was working.

"no... she's ok I saw her go to-" she cleared her throat "go back to her room. Don't worry."

* * *

 **This is really short I know, But I it's my first fanfiction on , and I have the rest of the week to up my game!  
I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
